


tell me something nice

by itsnotillegal



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotillegal/pseuds/itsnotillegal
Summary: Modern AU. Ann hates it when business trips take her wife away from her, but then a good night call turns into something more.





	tell me something nice

**Author's Note:**

> Me: wow f/f fics sure are a challenge to write, what with both characters generally having the same pronouns  
> Anne and Ann: you are like a little baby. watch this
> 
> Also this was just inspired by Suranne Jones's bedroom voice that we are privileged to hear in ep 3. enjoy and please tell me what you thought!!

The bed seemed so empty without her wife there, Ann reflected. Their wedding bed, on which Anne had sweetly taken her months ago on the night after they married...and many times after that. Ann felt herself grow warm at the memory. But Anne was not here tonight--she was away on a business trip and wouldn't be home for two more days. Ann sighed, wondering how she'd sleep without those warm, strong arms around her. She wondered if her wife was thinking about her right now… 

As if on cue, her phone rang. Ann's face lit up when she recognised the ringtone she'd designated to Anne, and she seized the phone, answering in record time. "Yes, love?" 

"Ann." Her wife's voice took immediate effect, and Ann relaxed into the pillows with a contented sigh. "Are you in bed?" 

"Yeah." Ann couldn't help smiling widely. "I can talk for a bit, though." 

"Good, good." She could hear Anne's smirk through the phone. "Everyone behaving themselves?" 

"Uh huh," Ann nodded, though there was no way for Anne to see. "But I miss you." 

Anne chuckled lowly. The sound vibrated through the phone and Ann sighed, feeling hot all of a sudden. She loved the tone of her wife's voice, especially when she talked like this--all low and calm and playful.

"Talk to me," she said, sliding under the covers to get more comfortable. "Tell me about your day." 

Anne chuckled again, before launching into a recount of her various interactions. Ann smiled. With Ms Lister nothing was predictable. However, she soon started to zone out, only focusing on the husky yet animated tone of Anne's voice. 

"And then I said…" Anne broke off suddenly. "Are you getting tired? I'll stop if you want to sleep." 

“Oh no,” Ann said quickly, smiling to herself. “I just like to listen to you, that’s all.”

Anne laughed. “Oh, is that so?”

“Yes. I love the sound of your voice.” Ann giggled softly, stretching out on the bed. However, the movement only served to remind her of how far away her wife was. ‘I miss you,’ she said with a pout. Anne hummed at that, and Ann found herself writhing a little under the sheets at the deep, husky sound.

There was a moment’s silence before Anne said, “You’re in the mood for it, aren’t you?”

Ann immediately turned red. “What? N-No, I mean, yes, but--how did you--

Anne laughed out loud, almost dropping her phone by the sound of it. ‘Oh, sweetheart. What am I going to do with you?’

Ann pouted. “Nothing, because you’re not here.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.’ Anne chuckled again, and Ann found herself pressing her thighs together. "I can certainly think of some things I'd like to do to you." 

Ann was overcome by a sudden pang of lust. "Can you… can you tell me? Please." 

She cringed at how pathetic that sounded, but Anne seemed to catch on right away. "Oh, is that what you'd like?" 

Anne squirmed a little, huffing out an impatient breath. "Don't tease me!" 

"I'm not teasing you, darling. Now tell me." Anne's voice seemed to drop another octave, and Ann felt her stomach clench with need. "What would you like me to do to you?" 

Ann whimpered, hardly caring that the sound could be easily heard by her smug wife. "I…I… Oh, I wish you were here."

"So do I, darling. But you can imagine it, can't you?" 

Ann blushed hard, fighting the urge to hide her face in the pillows. "Y-yes…" 

"Good girl," Anne murmured, and Ann squeezed her thighs together involuntarily, gasping a little at the shock of pleasure that resulted. "Now, there are plenty of things I’d like to do, but I can’t right now, can I? Do you think you can fill in for me, sweetheart, if I tell them to you?”

“Yes--oh god.”

“You know what I'd like?” Anne’s smug smile was almost audible. “I’d like to spread your pretty legs open and touch you, just lightly for the moment, and feel you tremble for me..." 

Ann shuddered, only just gathering the presence of mind to set her phone on speaker and place it next to her head on the pillow so as to have both hands free, making sure to keep it as close as possible. 

"Just gently now," Anne added in a husky almost-whisper. "Slowly…don't get too excited, darling." 

"Yes… " Ann breathed, sliding her hand down under the covers and between her legs. She couldn't believe she was doing this - and yet, the novelty of it only excited her more. 

Anne chuckled at the sound that escaped her lips as she began to stroke herself through the thin layer of her panties. "Don't stop, sweetheart. That's a good girl…" 

Ann writhed, trying to stop herself from speeding up. "I-I want you--I want you here…" 

"Oh, darling. Can you imagine that for me?" 

Ann whimpered aloud. Unable to help herself, she slid her hand inside her panties. "Please…I n-need more." 

"Go on, darling," Anne encouraged her. Was it just Ann's imagination, or was her voice just a little bit shaky? 

"Do you like this?" Ann tried to sound sultry, but didn't know if she'd succeeded. Nevertheless, Anne's answering sigh told her all she needed to know. 

"Yes, my love." Her wife had probably intended that to sound nonchalant, but Ann knew better. She let out another whimper as her movements began to speed up, realising how turned on her wife was. Was that the softest hint of a moan that she heard? 

"Are you touching yourself?" Ann asked hoarsely. There was a fumbling sound on the other end of the call. 

"Y-yes, darling," Anne said after a pause, her voice shakier than ever. "Is that okay?" 

Ann's breath hitched. "Oh,  _ yes _ ."

She imagined Anne sprawled out on a bed or couch, her face flushed and her hair coming out of its bun. Anne thinking of her, hundreds of miles away, while she rubbed herself in desperation… 

"Tell me what to do," she gasped, their little pretence completely forgotten.

Anne groaned, and another stab of lust seized Ann at the sound of it. "Let me hear you, sweetheart. Tell me how you feel." 

Ann whimpered. "S-so good… I'm so  _ wet _ …" She broke off, finding the perfect spot and moaning unabashedly at the mounting pleasure, aware that her wife was listening and taking her own pleasure just from the sound. The thought of Anne coming undone nearly finished her right then and there.

"I need--I need more…" she whined. 

"That's my good girl," Anne husked, her voice coming low and crackling from the phone as if she'd seized it and was speaking right up against the receiver. "Faster, darling, can you do that for me?" 

Ann almost wailed as she pressed harder and faster, just as her wife had instructed. She imagined Anne pinning her down on the bed, kissing her neck and whispering filthy things as she fucked her into oblivion… " _ Mmmh,  _ Anne, I want you-- _ aah, _ I want your--

She saw stars as she reached climax, gasping her wife's name and throwing her head back against the pillow, urged on by Anne's praise and soft moans. Her thighs trembled as she slowly recovered, sighing heavily and sprawling boneless across the mattress.

“What about you?” she murmured, still coming down from her high. Anne laughed softly, but Ann could tell she had been taken by surprise.

“Aren’t you going to continue?” She took hold of the phone and held it close, catching Anne’s needy sigh. “I want to hear you.”

“Oh, is that so?” Anne’s teasing voice cracked a little--she'd started again, Ann realised.

“Yes. Keep on,  _ please, _ ” Ann pleaded innocently, straining to hear the delicious sounds her wife was making and rolling over in order to rock her hips against the mattress. “You made me feel so good. Can you come for me, my love?”

Anne moaned. “God, Ann, I’m close…” She gasped with a broken-off curse, before letting out that long-drawn, throaty sigh that Ann loved to hear. 

She fell silent, her heavy breathing just audible. Ann sighed happily, laying her head down on the pillow and beginning to feel tired at last. A grin crossed her face at the thought of what she and Anne had just done, and soon she was giggling quietly, then closing her eyes and laughing in delight. Anne laughed with her, amused yet pleased. 

"I can't wait for you to get home," Ann said softly when they were both quiet again. 

"And I can't wait to get home to you," Anne murmured. "Good night, my darling." 

"Good night, my love." Ann smiled - her wife was never so calm and peaceful as when they finished making love, and she would count the hours until Anne could be in her arms again. 


End file.
